


Air Doesn't Exist

by JSparks



Series: Fluffy DTeam Stories [8]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Childhood Memories, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mention of Death, NO real character death, Nightmares, No Smut, Panic Attacks, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Someone give Sapnap a hug dammit, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, platonic or romantic doesn't matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSparks/pseuds/JSparks
Summary: It was rare for Dream to ever hear him like this, it was so different in real life because he could really hear it now. Sure Dream had talked him through nightmares in a call before but now he could hear every small break in his speech, it made his nose burn. Behind his eyes were scorching hot, tears built there and they quickly fell. Hopefully the brunette won’t pay too much attention to him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Fluffy DTeam Stories [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755697
Comments: 11
Kudos: 262





	Air Doesn't Exist

He didn't care about the noise of his feet hitting the stairs, it was background noise in comparison to the ringing in his ears. He didn't care about Patches meowing and almost hissing at him when he rushed past her from one end of the kitchen. Sapnap snatched the door handle and let the door slam into the adjacent wall as he opened it and turned to the bed. Dread was all he could feel, it was seeping into his bones and making his skin chill. 

His heart was beating out of his goddamn chest, it literally felt like he would fall over if he didn't get to Dream in the next minute. The lump on the bed barely moved before Sapnap was there shaking what he assumed to be Dream's arm or at least his side. He tried to breathe but he just couldn't, he couldn't speak at all. Why? He noticed his lungs burned and gasped for air while shaking Dream's arm rapidly. 

"What's happening?" Dream yelled with panic in his voice rolling onto his back and looked up. The outline of Sapnaps body could be seen because of the light peaking through the open door from the kitchen. "Sap stop," Dream pulled his hand away, "I'm awake, I'm awake. What's wrong?" 

Sap gripped the side of the bed and looked down, trying his best to stabilize his breathing. He put most of his weight on his arms, not trusting his legs to keep him up. His knees felt weak and his body broke out in a sweat. Hyperventilation was sitting on the back of his throat but he kept it down, the panic was finally letting up. 

"Calm down okay, just breathe for a little," Dream sat up but his head spun. What time is it? He didn't even feel like checking. Sap nodded slightly, he breathed out and slowly the ringing from his ears faded. His eyes burned more when the guilt settled in, less than a week into living with his best fucking friend and he wakes him up in the middle of the night like this? Maybe he should just go back home. 

"Dream," It wasn't a question, more like just a statement. Everything was real and not real at the same time. 

"Yeah?" Dream answered, and when Sapnap only responded with a little noise he followed it with, "Sit down." Dream sat up and crossed his legs, Sapnap sat down on the bed across from him. Dreams eyes adjusted to the light level and he could see Sap a little more clearly now. "Are you okay? What happened?" 

"I'm so sorry, I started freaking out, I'm really sorry for waking you up," Sap mumbled, his voice rough from both sleep and crying. His voice was similar to how he sounded when he was younger, softer and smaller. 

"It's okay I promise it's fine, what happened?" Dream rubbed the sleep from his eyes. 

He paused, not knowing if he wanted to answer. It was something so stupid but fuck it, Dream deserved an answer after being woken up, "I… I had a nightmare." 

"Aww panda," Dream cooed then asked, "Can I hug you?" 

"Yeah,” he said, Dream had to strain in the quiet room to hear his mumbles. 

Dream was quick to wrap his arms around him, he found the position would get uncomfortable fast because he was hunched over. He didn't want to let go, so he just pulled Sapnap until he was sitting in his lap. Sap complied and curled around him, he made a little noise of contentment. The blonde shoved his face into Sap's chest, he was warm and smelt of their lavender detergent, "Do you wanna talk about it?" 

"Because I was upstairs I didn't hear when someone came into the house, by the time I woke up, went downstairs to get you, you were-" Sapnap couldn't speak anymore, the dream itself was terrifying. Every little detail was perfect down the way Dream was laying in bed. It was like he could still see it playing over and over, projected onto the back of his eyelids every time he blinked… 

"I'm not going anywhere I promise, I'm here," Dream reminded him and rubbed up and down his back in soft circles. Sap’s white tee was soft against Dream’s fingertips. 

"I'm really, really sorry for waking you up, I didn't mean too, it's like 5 am.” Guilt was now filling his body, it felt so unreasonable. He felt like a stupid child and now he just wanted to hid like one. 

"It's okay, you've always had nightmares." 

"Yeah but this is different I was shaking you and fuck I'm sorry," Sap tried to pull away but Dream kept holding onto him. He resisted but didn’t grip him too tightly, Sapnap took the hint and returned to sitting between his legs. 

"You can stay if you want to,” Dream reminded. He remembered doing this before in a call, Sapnap got embarrassed about little things like this easily. 

"You were dead in your bed and I couldn't do anything, you were dead for-" his voice hitched, "For hours and I was way too late." His voice was barren of all hope. It was rare for Dream to ever hear him like this, it was so different in real life because he could really hear it now. Sure Dream had talked him through nightmares before but now he could hear every small break in his speech, it made his nose burn. Hopefully the brunette won’t pay too much attention. 

"I'm right here, it wasn't real," Dream reached up to Sap's face and swiped his cheek with his thumb trying to calm him down. 

They stayed together, Dream lightly rocking from side to side. He did this sometimes with his younger siblings, sometimes they would wake up after watching a horror movie that same night. Dream was of course still up playing video games while his parents slept, so whichever baby sister or sometimes brothers was awake would stumble in, tears in their eyes asking Dream to check for monsters or let them watch while he played games. 

Drista, being the youngest, often could be found sitting next to Dream, staring at a screen at 3 o’clock in the morning after watching Annabelle earlier that night. 

He gave the brunette as much time as he needed. 

Eventually the shorter boy yawned, being emotional was exhausting by itself but having a panic attack at 5 am was especially tiring. "Let's go to sleep," Dream suggested. They could talk more in the morning, Dream could barely keep his eyes open but he'd stay away if Sap needed him more. 

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I can go back to my room-" 

"Maybe stay here?" Dream suggested cutting him off. He didn't want Sap to be alone again this soon. 

"I'm so tired." 

"It's okay let's just get some rest." 

**Author's Note:**

> I have more things I want to update soon, I'm glad that the Dreamnap tag is popping off because it's amazing. I have lowkey been avoiding the dnf tag like the plague because there is so much flooding going on :( 
> 
> Dreamnap. Supremacy. 
> 
> You can follow me Twitter @SJaynotfound or join my discord server.
> 
> https://discord.gg/eSPfpMvYsp
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
